


I can't help falling in love with you

by that_is_shocking



Series: Some Fluff [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Domestic Fluff, Fights, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_is_shocking/pseuds/that_is_shocking
Summary: More little domestic Jungwoo and Lucas! Here there be fluff my friends! These ones are a little longer than the previous ones, so there's only four of them, and two are minorly angsty.





	I can't help falling in love with you

Jungwoo was simmering with excitement. His plane had touched down, and he was finally back home. 

His job sent him on business trips every now and then, and he normally took Lucas with him, considering that Lucas’s job was very flexible, but this time, Lucas had been needed to help with a new game development. 

Jungwoo sighed, the exits were almost visible, and he let the river of people going that direction lead him. He was always tired after long plane rides and car trips. Lucas had said that it was because he was sitting for so long. 

One of his coworkers that had gone with him tapped his arm. 

“Let’s stop for coffee quickly!” She chirped, her hand on her arm. “You know, just a quick coffee date!” 

Jungwoo wanted to roll his eyes. Even though a great majority of the office had met Lucas, they never seemed to understand that they were an item. 

“My boyfriend is waiting for me.” He told her, trying to step back into the current of people, wincing as his carry on bumped his heel. 

“Are you sure?” The woman pouted, and Jungwoo nodded. 

“I’ll see you on Monday!” He told her, smiling. Not waiting to hear her answer, he turned around and walked towards the exits. 

When he managed to get out the doors, he immediately stood on his tiptoes. Lucas was tall, so Jungwoo hoped his head would be easy to spot over the crowd. 

He didn’t need to look far. Lucas’s smile was all too easy to see, and so was the sign he was holding up. 

“Babe!” Lucas shouted, turning a few heads, and Jungwoo broke into a power walk to get to him. 

Jungwoo relaxed as Lucas’s arms wrapped around him. His boyfriend smelled like the candle on their dining table, and the fabric softener that Jungwoo liked best. 

“Hi!” Lucas said, smiling into the crown of Jungwoo’s head. Jungwoo laughed. 

“I like your sign.” He giggled, as Lucas grabbed his hand and pulled him to the baggage claim. 

“I worked very hard on it.” Lucas told him seriously. “Hot pink rhinestones are hard to find.”

They found a spot to watch for Jungwoo’s bag.

“Yeah, I had a lot of trouble with the N.” Lucas announced. “It’s harder to spell Nerd out with little circles than you’d think.” 

Jungwoo squeezed his hand. “Well, you did a good job.” 

Lucas smiled, happy with the praise. Jungwoo was glad to be home. 

~

Jungwoo scrubbed his eyes with his hands. It was too early to be awake, yet here he was. The outside was still dark as night, and the only light he had turned on was the one above the sink.

The dimness of the kitchen was what made him look twice, when he opened the microwave to heat up something for breakfast. 

_ What the-  _ Jungwoo blinked.  _ What is that? _

“Lucas?” He called softly. Lucas was in the living room, trying his best to tie his shoes while still half asleep. 

“Hmm?” Lucas grunted back, still concentrating. 

“Why are there peeps in the microwave?” 

Jungwoo watched his boyfriend sit up, and turn towards the dim kitchen light.

“That’s just where they live.” Lucas mumbled, and promptly flopped back onto the couch. 

“Babe, peeps don’t live in the microwave.” Jungwoo yawned, opening the cupboard that had their mugs in it. 

“But it is though. I couldn’t leave them on the counter, they’d get all crispy.” Lucas yawned back, and reluctantly stood up. 

Jungwoo stretched, as he pushed buttons on the coffee maker. Something in his back popped. 

“They need a new home.” 

Lucas enfolded Jungwoo into a back hug, and rested his chin on Jungwoo’s shoulder. “Can I put them in the crisper drawer?” 

“With the vegetables?” 

Lucas hummed in affirmation. Jungwoo could tell that his eyes were closed, and he wasn’t really trying to stay awake. 

“I don’t think the peeps need to live in the vegetable drawer. Can we just put them in the candy cabinet?” 

Lucas mumbled something that Jungwoo didn’t catch. Jungwoo sighed, and reached up with his free hand to brush his knuckles along Lucas’s cheek. Lucas mumbled again, and Jungwoo could feel more of his weight sag onto him. Early mornings were rough, and they made him want to stay tucked into the warm bed. 

But alas. There were things to do and places to be. There was always tomorrow morning. 

~ (beware, a little angst is ahead. If u wanna skip, go ahead! I’ll still love you if you’re just here for the fluffy stuff!)

The school bus smelled funny. With Lucas’s long legs and both of their backpacks crammed into the tiny seat, Jungwoo felt crowded, and a little bit freaked out. It had already started as a bad morning, with his parents fighting, and then turning it onto him. Lucas had arrived to walk him to the bus stop before things got physical, meaning he didn’t need to hide under a hood until he could get into the drama room bathroom to put concealer on anything. But everything felt like it was piling up on him and he knew that a freak out was due any second.

Jungwoo felt like his skin was buzzing. The middle schoolers in the back of the bus were being loud, and boisterous for a Tuesday morning, and the sound was building into a terrible pounding in his ears. 

He attempted to fish his headphones out of his backpack, but they were buried underneath a binder at the bottom of his bag. Reaching down, he managed to hook his finger though a tangle, and pull them out, but not before being cut a little by a paper. 

Lucas was in his own world, playing a game on his phone, and listening to his music just a little too loud to even see Jungwoo start to freak out. 

Everything was too much all of the sudden, and now instead of being able to drown out everything with his music, he was left dealing with a tangled mess. 

He screamed internally, as his shaking fingers picked at the knot. His vision blurred a little with frustrated tears. 

Suddenly, there were big hands covering his own. The blood pounding in his ears faded enough to hear Lucas gently calling his name. 

“Jungwoo, Jungwoo, it’s okay. Jungwoo, here, do you want to use my headphones?”

Jungwoo drew in a shuddery breath. He tried to regain a little control. He really didn’t want to cry on this ugly yellow school bus, (especially because the seniors didn’t really ride the bus so that meant that there were more eyes on him)

“Jungwoo,  _ babe _ .” Lucas whispered using the nickname that Jungwoo loved, but couldn't hear all that often (it would be worse if everyone knew he was _different_ ), wiggling to wrap an arm around Jungwoo. “It’s okay. It’s okay.” 

Jungwoo nodded, and the school bus lurched. Lucas passed him an earbud, and turned the volume down. 

Jungwoo took deep breaths when Lucas’s soft rap music started to play.  _ This is okay, we’re okay. _ He told himself, calming down. 

“One of these days, I’m gonna get a car, and we can leave.” Lucas murmured. It was a promise. “We’ll get out of here, I know it. Until then, you can use my headphones.” 

~ (hey look more angst. Alexaaxim, this is for you, my dude, I tried my best to write some trouble in paradise, I hope I got it right for u! It’s longer than normal so that means more sad boi time)

“Lucas! We live together! You can’t blame this on anyone else!” Jungwoo shouted. He was so incredibly frustrated, he wanted to come home, and maybe curl up on the couch and let Lucas play with his hair while they watched a movie, but instead, the house was a war zone. There were 200% more dishes in the sink than when he had left that morning, the couch was missing a cushion, and there was fired rice on the floor of the entryway.

“Well I’m not going to be a freaking perfect housewife!” Lucas shouted back, running a hand angrily over his face. 

“Is it too much to ask when I ask you to keep our house at least a LITTLE neat!” Jungwoo screeched, hands clenched into fists. 

“-ck you!” Lucas shrieked, the first part of his sentence and swear word drowned out by the obnoxious ringtone of Lucas’s phone. 

Jungwoo grit his teeth, and furiously took his jacket off, throwing it onto the coat rack, and stormed away. 

He stalked into their bedroom, and slammed the door. The bedroom was messy too, and Jungwoo pulled at his hair in frustration. 

Angrily, he began to make the bed, pulling the sheets just a little too hard, and stomping around the big bed. 

After the bed was made, he began to throw all the dirty laundry into the basket. With every piece of clothing he picked up off the floor, the anger melted into something more like sadness, and embarrassment. He had shouted at Lucas, he had made him so mad that he had swore at him. 

It made him feel awful, but he couldn’t exactly go out and offer an apology, Lucas was still very angry, and Jungwoo couldn’t fold just like that. 

He moved onto the master bathroom, putting toothbrushes in their place, putting his makeup products and skincare into their drawer, and generally tidying up. 

_ It needed to be perfect _ , Jungwoo thought to himself.  _ A clean bathroom is the only thing that’s going to make you happy now, you just probably ruined the one good thing you had, Lucas isn’t going to want you after you treated him like that, just like your parents- _

Jungwoo felt the hot tears on his face, but he didn’t wipe them off. 

“Tears are good for your skin.” He whispered to himself, repeating something his mother had told him. 

He didn’t stop until the bathroom was spotless, and by then, the sun had gone down. The bedroom was dark, and Jungwoo could feel the sudden exhaustion drag him down. Carefully taking off his button up and his suit pants, he folded them, and pulled on one of Lucas’s hoodies on autopilot. 

He climbed into bed, and curled up. He didn’t stoop as low as to cuddle with Lucas’s pillow, like he desperately wanted to,  _ because the real deal is going to be long gone _ -

The door creaked open. 

Jungwoo hiccuped, and the rectangle of yellow light widened. 

“Jungwoo?” Lucas sounded hesitant. “I, uh, made some soup. I cleaned up the living room and the kitchen, do you wanna come out and eat?” 

_ He doesn’t love you. It’s just to lessen the blow when he does leave.  _ The little evil man in his brain told him. If Jungwoo had had a better day, and wasn’t so tired, he would have mentally punched that man and put him into a box and thrown it into the ocean in his mind. He would have let that ugly little man drown. 

Instead of punching the mental evil gnome, he drew in a shuddering breath, shoulders hitching. 

“Jungwoo, baby, I’m-” Lucas moved closer. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like I did.” 

Lucas sat down on the edge of the bed. Jungwoo decided to sit up, and let Lucas enfold him into a hug.

“I’m sorry for being so angry.” Jungwoo whispered into Lucas’s shoulder. 

Lucas rubbed Jungwoo’s back. “I think, we were both frustrated, and we were bound to get angry. It was just a matter of time. Now, we understand a bit better.” Lucas told the crown of Jungwoo’s head. “We have both apologized, and if you want to, we can move on.” 

Jungwoo sighed, and nodded. Lucas’s embrace was warm. 

“Okay.” Jungwoo could hear the smile in Lucas’s voice. “Do you want to come out and eat some soup?” 

“If you carry me.” Jungwoo answered, head still tucked into Lucas’s shoulder.

Lucas laughed softly, and easily picked Jungwoo up into a bridal carry. “Alright. Let’s go.” 

**Author's Note:**

> alright! that was the third part in my series of little domestic things! Are you guys sick of luwoo yet, or do you want more? I might want to branch out into some other ships in NCT, like Johnny/Ten or something, how would you guys feel about that? Yay or nay? or do you want a whole new fandom in our Some Fluff series? I'm very flexible (in my writing, I'm not flexible in real life, can't even touch my toes)   
> Anyways, go check out The Boyz's new music video No Air, and B.A.P.'s Daehyun's new MV, Baby! They're both very good!  
> Also, can you tell me if the last little short one (the fight one) makes sense? Do Jungwoo's insecurities make sense to y'all? Or not? Tell me if it's weird, I'm not gonna get offended!  
> Like always, comment, (I try to reply to everyone) kudos, or just anticipate the next installment!   
> This part goes out to my dude alexaaxim, who asked for a fight (I hope I delivered) and LawOfSines! Love you both! Hope that everyone has had a lovely day, and is having a lovely weekend!!!!!!!!  
> ~alex! <3


End file.
